A Blessed Curse
by A-Source-of-Hope
Summary: He quietly pushed open the iron gate and took a gander at the array of colorful flora in the ceiling-less room. The unnaturally colored foliage was illuminated by the rays of the full moon and increased their beauty tenfold. His senses were so besieged and enraptured by the captivating room that he had not noticed its lone occupant standing by the crystalline pond. AU Captain Swan
1. Prologue

**Hello and welcome to my story! Geez, I haven't written anything in a _long _time, so please do bear with me. This is my first Once Upon A Time fanfic, so please be gentle with your flames. **

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned OUAT, but sadly I don't. If I did, I would not have had a 3 month hiatus!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Prologue_

_Once upon a time, amongst the canopies of proudly-standing trees and lucid waters of the Enchanted Forest, stood a majestic and powerful kingdom._

_Copious cottages and stores lined the cobblestone streets. The people residing in the modest cottages were relatively caring towards one another. Being in a large, but tightly knit area, the people have befriended each other, providing a helping hand whenever it was needed. Such kindness was quite scarce in surrounding lands considered the areas of the Dark One's kingdom._

_It is said that this castle was the center of the entire Earth; a beacon of hope for the mistreated and neglected. The king and queen ruled with a just hand, and the people rejoiced at such fortunate turn of events. The rulers prior had been corrupt; caring about nothing more than parties and ordering people around— other than the queen's late parents. The kingdom underwent a grand golden age, where everyone like the baker, the fishermen, and the shoemaker prospered._

_However, the king and queen were still missing an heir to continue on their legacy. They tried countless amounts of times, but to no avail. Disheartened by their vain actions, the king and queen turned to their last source of hope; the Dark One._

_He was notorious for creating unfair and dangerous deals, but the couple felt they had no other choice._

_They met with the Dark One soon after and discussed a sort of deal; a deal that the King and Queen immediately refused for it would only result in the loss of their own child. The Dark One merely let out an amused chuckle as a response and bowed mockingly. Prior to leaving, he left a note for them;_

_'You'll need me soon dearies'_

_The king and queen tried to brush off their feeling of uneasiness and prayed constantly; some prayers surprisingly lasting several hours. Just when their actions seemed purposeless, their prayers were finally answered. The queen had been confirmed that she was with child and joy and celebration spread to every corner of the kingdom. The people happily wished their rulers good luck and good fortune in the upcoming months. The king and queen couldn't be any happier at that moment._

_The following nine months were the kingdom's greatest. With every passing day, the queen seemed to glow brighter and the king smile wider. They had altered their lives to ensure the safety and welfare of their child._

_A nursery was designed and constructed immediately after the queen was believed to be pregnant with a girl, thanks to an trick that some of her servants knew and a little magic. [1] Elaborate furniture was created to fit the baby's needs, along with a beautifully ornate crib in the center of the room created by Geppetto and his son Pinocchio. A crystal mobile was hung above the lovely crib and gave off an array of colors whenever the light hit the little dancing jewels shaped as unicorns. Hues of purple, pink and blue were pained onto the walls and accented with tiny gold leaves and stars._

_Everything was ready; their bedroom was prepared for the queen who was ready to go into labor at any day by that point. Anxious midwives would follow the queen about the castle as she attended some, if not most of her royal duties, much to the king's displeasure. From the moment he had discovered that she was carrying his child, he instantaneously became overprotective and would often be seen holding her hand and helping her walk up and down their absurdly large staircases._

_The people adored the queen very much; she would never complain about such trivial things such as the degree of pain she had been experiencing in her feet and back. She would also never allow her mood swings to get the best of her._

_She had been seated by the window one afternoon—flipping through her family's album and smiling at the blank pages waiting to be filled with shared memories—when she felt a sharp pain in her abdomen and a wetness between her legs. Within moments, the midwives had moved her onto the bed and tried to make her as comfortable as possible. Word was sent to the king and the rest of the kingdom. Several hours in however, there were complications. The queen had sobbed quietly and grasped her husband's hand tightly when they received the news of their daughter; she was born very ill and had little chances of survival._

_The king, sadly watching his wife holding their sickly child with tears in her eyes, sought for a way to save their daughter. He spoke with the doctor once everyone left the room to give the queen space to spend the limited time she had with her daughter in peace. Unfortunately, the sickness that was about to take their daughter's life was unlike any he had ever seen and expressed his condolences prior to departing._

_The king returned to his room to inform his wife of the unfortunate news but arrived just in time to see the remains of an ominous, violet haze disappear and reveal a man clad in black. The queen let out a strangled gasped just as the king pulled a sword out of its scabbard. The man in black let out a sinister chuckle, turned around, and bowed deeply at the royal family. At that moment the king and queen were well aware of who that man was, but they refused to let their guard down. Any indication of their faltering could be used against them._

_A tense conversation ensued, it's details lost in time, however it is well know throughout the kingdom that a strange and peculiar deal was created; one that neither the king or the queen could deny for they were running out of time. One of the conditions of the deal was that the parents had to tell the Dark One their daughter's name. What occurred afterwards was a blur of confusion for both the king and queen._

_**Four** people were in that room that fateful night._  
_**Three** adults agreed upon the princess' fate._  
_**Two** of the three desperately watched their daughter stir awake._  
_**One** sound filled the room; the wail of a newborn baby._

_The Dark One watched the family intently. He had expected them to agree to his terms. Just as a familiar, violet haze circled around his body once more, he looked out towards the moon already taking its place in the dark curtain of the sky. A dark, mischievous smirk graced his lips as he began to disappear, uttering one final statement to himself._

_"Emma Swan... She will have the beauty of a swan indeed..."_

* * *

**That's all for the prologue folks! Don't worry, the rest of the story will far longer chapters. I am in the middle of writing the next chapter and it has surpassed seven pages. The prologue is just to set the stage for what is to come.**

**If you have figured out the deal that Charming and Snow made with Rumple, keep it a secret! Let others find out themselves, it'll make the story much more enjoyable. But kudos if you already know what's going to happen.**

**If I see that many people like the concept of this story, I will do my best to publish the first chapter within the week. **

**Thank you so much for reading! **


	2. Welcome Back

**Hello there. HAPPY NEW YEAR! **

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed, and favorited this story! I forgot how good it feels writing again. :D I hope this chapter is suitable for you.**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own OUAT. If I did, I would have had Emma and Hook married and have little Jones-ies.**

****Also, I forgot to include in my author's note from the prologue. Around the middle of it, I added a "[1]". Me, being the forgetful oaf that I am, had forgotten to explain that sentence. In the past, in order to determine a child's gender prior to birth, women used to take a needle and thread and hold it above the expecting mother's abdomen. If the needle and thread moved in a circular motion, the baby was to be a girl. If the needle and thread moved up and down or side to side in a straight line, the baby was to be a boy. So in Snow's case, it moved in a circle, but one can never be too sure, right?**

**Alright, enough rambling.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Welcome Back_

A booming voice erupted from the front of the large ship, disturbing the otherwise serene silence.

"Land, Ho!"

Young Lieutenant Killian Jones lifted his head towards the cheers of the rest of the crew. He had been hunched over a rather intricate map for a couple hours, so the sudden movement of his neck caused him to groan in pain. Straightening himself, he rolled his shoulders and neck, smirking at the satisfying sound of his bones cracking as he made his way to the door of his cabin.

Even though he wasn't the captain, he was still given the largest cabin. His brother is and always was looking after him. Killian gripped the door knob a bit too tightly—his knuckles turned white—as his mind filled with images of two young boys asleep on the street, huddled together for warmth against the heavy drops of rain. They were all alone; their mother had died after giving birth to Killian, and their father had left them to pursue a life of hedonism. Resentment and anger has always been Killian's reaction whenever his father was brought up. It had occurred nearly two decades ago, yet it felt as if it had taken place just yesterday; an open wound that had yet to heal.

'But wounds leave scars, Killian thought bitterly, and scars are just bloody reminders.' However, at the very back of his mind a feeling of guilt would fester, something that he has never been able to ignore. After the death of their mother, their father plunged into a life of alcoholism. "He used to be so kind and funny," Liam would tell him as they would hide under the bed during one of their father's "bad" nights. He would never hit them, but he would throw things against walls and smash anything near by, effectively scaring the two young lads. He would scream and yell profanities at them until they cried and on some occasions, lock them up in their room for several hours.

Killian, however, felt as if his father's destructive behavior was his doing. It was his birth that cost his mother her life and every time he caught his father looking at him, he could see hints if disdain and disgust swirling in his father's blue eyes. Icy, azure eyes that he had inevitably inherited; Eyes that were associated with the monster and coward that was their father.

A heavy knocking on his door snapped him out if his reverie. "Killian?", his brother's muffled voice called out from outside the door, "We're nearing the kingdom brother. I need you out here now." With that, Killian finally opened his door and was met with a smiling face and gust of cool air. The mist brushed softly against his face and he breathed in the familiar aroma of the ocean.

"Had a nice nap there, brother?" Liam said as his ruffled Killain's already disheveled hair. Said person merely shoved his brother's intruding hand away and ran his own through his hair in an attempt to fix it.

"For your information, _brother_, I was up since the crack of dawn trying to decipher one of your absurdly complex maps." Liam only responded with a chuckle and directed him to help the rest of the crew. Killian was about to make his way down the set of stairs when he felt something smack the back of his head. Whipping his head around, he saw his now slightly creased hat on the ground and his brother's retreating form.

"It should help hide the monstrosity that is your hair." Killian only rolled his eyes and suppressed a smile as his brother gave him a thumbs up of approval. After securing his abused hat and tightening his hair tie, he took a look at the land they were approaching. An all too familiar white castle towered over the cottages of the town. He allowed his mind to wander once more as he help a crew member tighten the ropes of one of the sails. Saying that King Charming and Queen Snow were courteous to everyone, even the poorest of poor, was a complete understatement.

After having spent several years on the streets, he and Liam developed a system in which allowed—at least—a few bites of food every night. As much as the brothers voiced their negative perception of stealing, believing it to be one of the worst kinds of bad forms, they had no other choice. One of their more common strategies was to pose as the "hero and villian". Once they had chosen their target, one of them would steal any of the target's belongings—whether it be a purse, food, hat, etc.—whereas the other would supposedly play as the "hero" and pretend to take back the stolen item. This strategy was their most successful because whoever played the hero would almost always get rewarded; usually they were given some food and on rare occasions, money.

Killian, finished securing the ropes, made his way to the rest of the crew carrying crates that were to be loaded off the ship once they docked; all the while smirking. He recalled the time when he stole from a beautiful young woman that was around the same age as Liam. After Liam had returned with her stolen parasol, she had chosen to reward him with a quick kiss on the cheek. His poor brother was lovesick for days.

They had been in their adolescent years then, Liam fourteen and himself eleven, and that was around the time that they first met the king and queen. The royal couple had just returned from a voyage on the seas and were dressed in a far more casual attire then their usual extravagant garb, so one could not really blame the poor Jones brothers for assuming they were common folk. The lads were caught before they could run off with the queen's necklace. The guards that had accompanied Charming and Snow brought the brothers forward to face them. It was a memory that Killian remembered far to well. It was there, in the center of the town, that he had begun to silently cry. Both brothers had their heads bowed, not wanting to see the look of disappointment and possibly anger in any one's faces. However, from where they stood, both the king and queen saw the little drops of tears that streamed out of Killian's eyes. The king was the first to speak up, asking why they had chosen to commit such actions, but Snow quickly silenced her reprimanding husband. She had bent down on her knees so she was eye level with Killian and slowly used her handkerchief to wipe his tears away. It was then that Killian had lifted his eyes and took a better look at the queen; warm brown eyes stared back at him and a gentle smile graced her lips. Her long, ebony hair was tied up in a neat bun, with a few curly strands beginning to slip out. Not helping himself, Killian had rushed forward and hugged the queen, desperately wanting and needing to feel any form of maternal comfort. Liam had then stepped forward to collect his brother, apologizing profusely for their actions, when he was halted once more by Charming. A silent confirmation passed between he and Snow, and they decided to take the boys back to the castle.

He must have allowed his mind to wander for far too long because next thing he saw was a pair of snapping fingers, once again triggering him out of his trace-like state.

"-Ir?...Sir?" Killian blinked several times and looked back at the crewman, Garth. "W-we have docked, sir." He continued, stuttering under the lieutenant's unintentionally strict gaze. He turned to look over the side of the ship and saw a large group of people awaiting their return. Being the most prestigious sailors of the kingdom surely would gain attention. Giving the man a curt nod, he quickly made his way off the ship. He and his brother were expected to report to King Charming and Queen Snow whenever they returned from a voyage. Their most recent voyage was one of their longest— lasting nearly seven months—so they had plenty to report.

Once he was off the ship, however, he was bombarded with cheers and other expressions of welcome. He shook as many hands he could, as well as kiss the hands of several women. At the ripe age of twenty-four, he has grown into a very handsome man and more-than-suitable bachelor. Though he's never admit it aloud, he'd always promise and remind himself to marry for true love and not for status and money. Of the very few girls he has courted, many of their families were in it for his standing as lieutenant, and fortune. He, his brother, and crew were paid handsomely after every voyage and word must have reached the ears of the greedy. Similar occurrences have happened with Liam, but unlike Killian, he was already engaged. Moving away from the now disbanding crowd, Killian walked towards a couple locked in a tight embrace. Once they separated, he spoke up.

"You two act as if you have not seen each other in over three hundred years," he playfully jabbed, enjoying how his brother's and fiancé, Julianna's, cheeks turned a brilliant shade of scarlet. Julianna was twenty-six-years old and at the epitome of beauty. Long, brown ringlets framed her heart-shaped face and green doe-like eyes always held a glint of mischief and laughter. Her small button nose was sprinkled with light freckles and highlighted with her present blush. She had chosen to dress in an airy, pale blue gown with an ivory waist band and her trademark lace, finger-less gloves. In other words, she looked lovely.

"Once you find your true love, you'll understand," Julianna replied, smiling at the younger Jones brother. She crossed her arms, hooking her parasol on to one of her arms, mimicking a-less-than-pleased mother. "Have you come to steal my parasol yet again?"

Their laughter filled the already boisterous air as they recalled their on-going joke. Every time he and Liam went on, what Julianna liked to call, their "seafaring adventures", she would meet with them as soon as they would return and Killian would always pretend to "steal" her parasol yet again. That is, after all, how the brothers first met her.

"You mean this?" Julianna smirked and shook her head in complete disbelief and awe as she watched Killian twirl the parasol in his hands. Of all the years she'd known them, she was still unsuccessful in discovering just how he is able to cunningly swipe her parasol without her knowledge. "Dear Killian, how do you do it?"

He gave her one of his innocent smiles, handed back her parasol, and motioned to his brother with a wave of his hand. Julianna let out an unlady-like snort and turned to Liam, who at that moment stuffed his hands in his pocket and began whistling absentmindedly. She let out a false, over-dramatic sigh, "It's no wonder now where Killian gets his skills in thievery." At that, Liam stopped whistling and placed his hand over his heart, "Woman, you wound me," he voiced in mock-hurt before he pulled her in for another kiss. She giggled against their interlocked lips and wrapped her arms around his neck. They separated upon hearing Killian uncomfortably clear his throat.

Talk about a third wheel.

"Well if you two are finished-" he began, but was cut off yet again by Liam. "No, not yet brother... We have a _lot_ of catching up to do," he said, over-pronouncing certain words and giving his fiancé one of his looks, resulting in a more-than-flustered Killian and ridiculously happy and excited Julianna.

"...I-I didn't need to hear that," Killian grumbled under his breath. "In case you have forgotten brother, we must report to the king and queen upon our return." Between he and Liam, Killian was always the strict one in regards to getting work done and having it done on time and with great effort. So when Liam decided that a quick visit to Julianna's home and family would be fine, he was left fuming and kicking the many pebbles that lined the streets.

Don't get the lad wrong, Julianna and her family were kind and generous people—often donating to the less fortunate—but Killian just despised being late. 'Bad form,' he chanted in his mind as he kicked a particularly large pebble. The pebble flew across the street, striking an abandoned, rusty can, and ultimately scaring a cat into jumping into a woman's arms. He shot he an apologetic and embarrassed grin as she narrowed her eyes at him. But a second later, her eyes widened in shock and she ran into a near-by house. Her seemingly golden tresses flying behind her as she fled.

'Strange,' Killian thought, 'she just ran inside Julianna's house...' With that, he quickened his pace to catch up with his brother and soon-to-be-sister as they made their way across the bustling streets. They ambled to the front of the two story cottage and Julianna knocked lightly. After a few seconds, the door was opened by another young woman with fair skin and long, flowing, blonde hair; the one that Killian saw outside a few seconds ago.

"Hello," she greeted with a shy smile.

* * *

**Alrighty, that's Chapter One. Just who is this mysterious woman with golden tresses? We shall find out soon enough. **

**It's fun writing Liam! XD Poor Killian having to endure such excessively fluffy moments. **

**I hope that this chapter was good for you. I am still a bit rusty, but I'm getting there (hopefully). Please tell me what you think, reviews are greatly appreciated!**

**See you all next chapter!**


	3. Teapots and Shadows

**Okay, first off, I am so very sorry for not updating sooner! I am literally drowning in school work and preparation for midterms next week. But, I had a snow day today (YAY), and found the time to finish up this chapter. Thank you again to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and followed this story! You're all the best!**

**** VERY IMPORTANT. Whenever I have "ATTENTION READERS" or "VERY IMPORTANT" in my author's note, I please ask that you take the time to read what I have written. Most of the time, I would ask for your attention in order to better improve your understanding of what I have written. Thank you.**

**I left a few notes within the text, so be sure to check with the author's note at the very end as I explain their importance.**

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own OUAT, because if I did, I would not have them kill off a major character for good by the end of this season! **

**~Enjoy!**

* * *

_Teapots and Shadows_

The woman pulled the large, mahogany door wider to allow the three individuals to pass through with ease. She then directed them to the main living room and asked if they were parched and/or famished before fetching the owner of the fine abode and his wife. Once the blonde woman left the room, Liam and Julianna began discussing the details of their wedding. Being gone for nearly seven months can ruin one's schedule. Their day of wed was set to be on the eighteenth of June, but as of now, it is May. Heavens above know that planning a wedding in less than a month is close to impossible. The engaged couple had suggested a small wedding, consisting of just relatives and close friends, but Julianna's parents refused, wanting to whole kingdom to witness their daughter's special day.

Speaking of Julianna's parents, William and Josephine strode into the room with light, quiet steps, and made their way to greet their future sons-in-law. Killian smiled as Josephine pulled him into a tight embrace and William patted him on the back. A warm, fuzzy feeling would always occur whenever he was greeted that way; as if he was part of a family.

"It's so good to see both of you again," Josephine began, once they were all settled on a few of the plush sofas. Like her daughter, Josephine could take any man's breath away. She could easily have been Julianna's sister, both having the same hair color and eyes, but the few wrinkles lining her face gave away her age. She was dressed in the newest trends; large, wine-red gowns adorned with a golden vine design along her arms and bodice. The long skirt billowed out as she sat as an upper class woman should. Her husband, on the other hand had no care in regards to his appearance and manner of seating. Standing at nearly six feet, William was a man of different personalities. With his family, he is more relaxed and lenient, often choosing to appear as a blabbering oaf for the sake of laughter. However, as a manager of one of the largest chains of stores in the kingdom, maintaining an air of professionalism is a must.

Among the hushed gossip of neighboring families is the speculation of how William and Josephine became husband and wife. Due to William's lower class standing, many assumed a sort of bargain between he and Josephine's parents. There was rumor of an arranged marriage whereas others believed other, more radical reasons. Whatever the reason, William and Josephine chose to wisely ignore the idiotic claims of their assumingly "bargained" marriage. With the birth of their daughter, the swarming cloud of lies gradually drifted away in the ever present breeze.

"Yes, it has been _far_ too long," Liam replied grasping Julianna's gloved hands tightly, a sense of longing conspicuous in his eyes and voice. The parents of the bride did little to suppress the large grins pulling on their lips. Killian merely rolled his eyes when he was sure that no one was paying attention to him.

"Your wedding, indeed, will be the greatest the kingdom has seen in nearly fifty years!" Josephine gushed, appearing more excited than her daughter. She only stopped to give her husband a look once he added under his breath, "Other than King Charming and Queen Snow's wedding."

"Surely our daughters' wedding may not be _as_ glamorous as our king and queen's, but definitely better than Anna's and Henry's," she hastily replied, determined. **[1]** At the mention of her dearest friends, Julianna exclaimed, "Mother! They are our friends. How can you be so capable of speaking such horrors?"

As mother and daughter argued over the "social standing" of Julianna's wedding, William and Liam engaged in a deep conversation regarding the latest news of the Dark One's supposed change in nature. It was all due to the loving ways of a beautiful maiden named Belle. Killian tried to participate in their conversation, but was immediately distracted upon the entering of another person into the room. It was the young woman with the flaxen locks. He inspected her more fully as she made her way to the group, carrying an extremely fragile set of teacups and saucers. Steam from the newly made tea slipped through the elegant neck of the ornate teapot. The steam wrapped itself around her hair and face as she quietly walked forward. Through the curtain of mist, he noticed her stunningly dark, sapphire eyes. Why he had not noticed her beautiful eyes prior was beyond him. He could not help but smile at her. Her eyes were downcast before, but once she flickered her sight to Killian, she froze. Her pale cheeks were now a lovely shade of red as she hesitantly stepped forward to set the tray in front of the group.

Not wanting to bother the girl further, Killian chose to then closely examine the contents of the tray; Chamomile tea with dainty short bread cookies. He then watched as the woman gently, but swiftly poured the cups of tea, her flour-covered hands shaking slightly as she held up the large teapot. Killian—being the gentleman that he was—reached out to help her, but his action only resulted in the girl to unexpectedly recoil. A resounding crash silenced the entire room; everyone's attention turned to the myriad of broken porcelain and the beverage now staining the carpeted floor.

Everyone was still until the young woman began to babble out multitudes of apologies. "O-oh my goodness, I am so very sorry. I-I didn't-I mean-I-it was an accident! I'll clean it up madam," she quickly began to pick up the pieces of the teapot, being careful not to cut her hands. Josephine opened her mouth to reprimand the young woman, but was immediately silenced by her daughter that shot her a glare. Josephine merely glared back, but allowed her daughter to handle the situation. William just chuckled silently.

Just a day in the life of the Henderson household.

Moving forward, Julianna, Liam, and Killian helped her pick up each individual piece and made sure none was left. All the while, Julianna kept reassuring her that "No harm was done", "It was just an accident," and "Everybody makes mistakes". Liam and Killian agreed whole-heartedly. Once all the pieces were extracted from the now sticky rug, they all stood up and returned to their respective places. The woman bowed her head, trying to hide her now redder cheeks and tearing eyes, and turned to leave. Before she could even walk two steps, someone spoke up.

"Wait," Killian said, standing up once more. Now everyone's attention was turned to him. He felt himself blush once he noticed all the questioning looks directed at him. "Y-your hand," he mumbled, mustering up enough of his dignity to explain his actions.

The young woman, now very confused, lifted her hand to take a better look at what the lieutenant had spotted. She blinked her blue eyes quickly, realizing that her usual pale hand was now a bright red. The burned skin was even more pronounced against the white of the pieces of porcelain. She felt herself cringe as a piece of the teapot dug into her palm, tearing the already tender skin.

"Here. Allow me to assist you," Killian said, moving to the woman's side and gently transferring the porcelain onto his hand. He hastily crossed the room to the awaiting waste basket and released the contents of his hands. Ignoring the now bloody, needle-like piece resting atop the pile of garbage, Killian ambled over to the now seemingly dumbstruck woman and directed her to the kitchen. "Mrs. Henderson, if you'd be so kind as to disclose the information on the location of your medicine," he asked before leaving the room. "Second cupboard, to your left," she replied absentmindedly, already directing her attention to Liam and Julianna once more.

Upon entering the kitchen, Killian motioned for the young woman to be seated at one of the many chairs surrounding a table and moved to gather his required materials. He pulled out a small washbasin, towel, and some gauze and made his way to the sink. After filling the washbasin with a little bit of cool water, he walked to the woman and placed his things atop the table. Pulling a chair out for himself, he began to clean her wound. They were silent for the majority of the process. The woman hissed quietly once the cold towel came into contact with her burned skin and Killian stopped long enough to ask if she was alright. She only replied with a simple, "Mm-hm." It was when he was finished cleaning her burn and cut and when he began to wrap her hand with the gauze that she finally spoke up.

"Y-you didn't have to do this," she began, making sure her eyes were trained on their hands. "I know how to take care of myself." Killian knotted the remainder of the gauze and raised his eye brows at her. Once she finally looked up, he replied, "A simple thank you would have been alright lass."

This time she didn't fight the impending blush. She fully lifted her head and giving him her best smile whispered a "thanks." He couldn't help but smile back.

After returning the chairs and medical supplies back to their original places, the duo made their way back to the living room where apparently a rather peculiar game was being played. Liam was the only one standing in the center of the room. He was pacing in a circle with one eye closed, one hand behind his back and the other swinging dramatically in front of him. What was even stranger was that the index finger on his swinging hand was curved in on itself. Killian groaned as he recalled the last time he and Liam engaged in a game of charades. By the end of the night both Jones brothers were beyond drunk and they had gambled away nearly half of their compensation from their most recent voyage.

The room was silent once more as they concentrated on what exactly Liam was posing as. Liam tended to be overly creative during these games. Several seconds and a series of "I give up,"s later, a small voice finally spoke up.

"You're a pirate with a hook for a hand," the woman beside Killian said, deadpan. **[2]** The surprised looks that followed caused the girl to break out into a sheepish grin and shy away from the group.

"How ever could you have imagined such an outlandish answer?" Josephine inquired, now eyeing the woman questioningly. When the young woman didn't respond, she continued. "Surely our dear Liam was posing as something or someone else. Perhaps one of our neighb-"

"Actually, she's right," Liam cut her off, giving the young woman now hiding behind Killian a confident smile. "No idea how she bloody did it, but she did." Killian mirrored his brother's grin and motioned for the woman to join them for another round.

* * *

"Are you sure you must leave now?" Julianna asked her fiancée sadly, wishing to spend more time with him. The setting sun highlighting her gloomy eyes. Liam embraced her once more and whispered into her brown ringlets, "Aye. You and I both know how apprehensive Killian can be when our duties aren't finished." The couple separated and turned to watch the said Jones brother heartily shaking William's hand and hugging Josephine good-bye. After giving Julianna one last kiss on the cheek, he finally moved away from her and entered the awaiting carriage. The brothers had stated that they were to walk their way to the castle, but the Henderson's were adamant in their offer for the brothers to use their carriage. Once the passengers were safely seated in the plush seats of the carriage, the coachman was signaled to proceed to the castle; no one noticing the dark silhouette of a young woman standing by the door.

"It was nice seeing the Henderson's again, isn't it brother?" Liam began, trying to initiate some idle chatter from his now surprisingly quiet younger brother. Killian couldn't help but fight the growing feeling in his chest; it wasn't painful, but it wasn't _necessarily _pleasant either. Seeing how his brother was too lost in his own thoughts, Liam gradually grew silent for the remainder of the trip, only speaking up once they had arrived at the castle.

Upon stepping out of the carriage, they were greeted by the royal guards that were sent to escort the brothers once they reached the castle. Killian gave the guards an apologetic smile when they asked why had it taken so long for them to arrive. The walk from the castle entrances to the king and queen's conference room may appear rather long and confusing to newcomers due to the multitude of twists and turns though corridors and large waiting rooms, but to the brothers it was just another walk through the castle. They had, after all grown up here. **[3] **

After the brothers were forgiven for stealing, the king and queen asked about the whereabouts of their parents. Liam had quickly told them their tale of woe regarding their mother's untimely death and their father's foolishness. Upon discovering that the boys were orphans, King Charming and Queen Snow happily brought them back to the palace to live with them. They were cleaned up and served a hefty meal, which the brothers readily accepted, but when they were offered one of their finest rooms, the boys immediately declined. They may have grown up on the streets, but they were well-mannered and polite. They simply stated that they'd rather work for luxury, rather than have it given to them. Of course Charming and Snow were taken aback, but they soon understood the young lads' decision. The brothers were still permitted to remain in the castle, but chose to sleep in the servants' quarters. Over the span of several years, the boys transitioned from just helpers for small tasks to becoming members of the royal navy, after being introduced to it by King Charming. Not long after, Liam was chosen as the captain and his brother lieutenant, thus leading to their multitude of "seafaring adventures."

Minutes later, the group halted in front of a pair of immense, mahogany doors. The leading guard stepped forward and gave three loud knocks, its resounding noise reverberating throughout the hallway. The door was soon pulled open revealing the smiling face of King Charming.

"Ah, gentlemen, nice of you to drop by," Charming said, moving aside to allow the brothers entry into the royal conference room. Queen Snow was already there, seated, and perusing through a report from one of the palace guards. She lifted her head to smile and acknowledge the brothers before turning back to her work. The guards were then dismissed and the brothers were then lead to the main table, where stacks of parchment were placed neatly on one side and rolls of scrolls that were scattered on the other side. Of course Charming never knew how to maintain making his workplace clean.

"Mind telling me what took so long for you two to arrive here?" Charming asked in a mockingly-angry tone as the brothers took a seat by the royal couple. Liam only laughed, leaned onto his brother and replied, "My dear brother was too busy admiring the many new ladies out in society." The three adults let out a small chuckle as Killian's face turned an amusing shade of red.

Clearing his throat, Killian tried to change the topic to avoid further embarrassment. "Now about our reports," He began, reaching into his coat for a long folded piece of parchment, before he was cut off by the queen.

"Actually," she began in her soft-spoken voice, "Charming and I were going to tell you two that we were planning to resume discussing any political reports and such the day after tomorrow."

The brothers shared a confused and questioning look. Before either could ask why, Charming continued for his wife.

"Tomorrow is Snow's and I's anniversary and we are going to be throwing a ball. Both of you, as well as your partners, if you have, are more than welcome to attend."

Liam grinned widely at the prospect of spending more time with his Julianna and her family. Killian, not really minding balls, agreed to go as well. They spend another hour conversing on what they are going to be doing the day after and soon enough the young lads were sent on their merry way back home. They quickly traveled back to the Hendersons' to return their carriage, choosing to walk back to the ship afterwards. Their ship was like a second home to them, so sleeping inside of it was, to them, as simple as breathing. Upon leaving the Hendersons' abode, however, Killian caught sight of a moving shadow in the top window of the house. No sooner had it appeared, it vanished. He had assumed it was just the trick of one of the many lanterns hung along the street, but the strange feeling in his chest returned. **[4]**

The brothers nonchalantly chatted on the walk back, not really paying attention to the other, until they broached the topic about the accident that had occurred in Julianna's home. Killian realized that he had not quite caught the young maid's name and decided to inquire his brother about it.

"Oh, the young woman from earlier?" Liam asked, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "Oh yes." He cried out, snapping his fingers in success. "Josephine mentioned the woman's name when you were off tending to her injury." At the mention of what he had done, Killian flushed, but awaited his brother's answer.

"Regina. The young woman's name is Regina."

* * *

**[1]. Alright, so I've been reading a lot of Pride & Prejudice fanfics, as well as the original book, lately and I think I made Josephine into another Mrs. Bennet. Also I may have picked up on their manner of speaking, so the dialogue can be quite strange. lol (If you haven't read P&P, GO AND READ IT. GREATEST LOVE STORY OF ALL TIME)**

**[2]. Keep this in mind. The fact that she knew what Liam was posing as will be important later on in this fanfic.**

**[3]. This part is referring back to the story in first chapter. It picks up after Liam and Killian were caught stealing from Charming and Snow.**

**[4]. Also keep the shadows in mind for later.**

**Sooo. You're probably wondering about the last line of this chapter. Worry not! It shall be revealed soon enough. You can speculate that my story's "Regina" in the same as the Regina from OUAT. Is it really her? I don't know. Maybe I just like the name Regina. Stick around and find out. **

**Until then my lovely readers! **

**~Don't forget to review!**


	4. The Ball

**Hello my lovely readers! Yeah, remember me? I am so very sorry for not updating sooner! I have been currently drowning in a sea of schoolwork. Lovely.**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own OUAT, but if I did, I would have had a Captain Swan wedding by now!**

**I hope you all like this chapter!**

**Enjoy!~**

* * *

_The Ball_

Aboard the Jewel of the Sea, the two brothers began to prepare for the planned events occurring later that evening. Other royals, nobles, and those of important positions— such as the brothers—would be attending the ball. The general public was also welcome to partake in the royal festivities. Charming and Snow were extremely lenient with their guest list so long as no one attempted to harm the other guests and had proper ways of getting home once they had drunk themselves senseless.

"Hm, not bad." Killian turned around and made a face at his brother now standing at the doorway of his room.

"Please," he began, turning back to face the hanging mirror retorting, "My appearance is far more pleasing than your banal ensemble." A mumbled curse followed suit when he subconsciously re-adjusted his navy uniform and smoothed out several imaginary wrinkles.

Liam only snorted and responded. "Well, I already have a fiancée. I won't need to please anyone other than my Julianna." He then proceeded to _lightly_ shove his younger brother aside to take a gander of himself, ignoring the angry grunt as a response to the unwanted physical mistreatment. Killian made his way out of his room, procuring his boots awaiting use by the doorway, before he was stopped once more by his brother.

"Remember what we spoke about earlier," he called out, still looking at himself in the mirror. Out of the corner of his eye, Liam saw his brother visibly blanch and sulk before disappearing down the hall of their ship.

He waited until Killian's echoing footsteps were no longer heard before he shifted his eyes to the small, overturned picture frame sitting in a lonely corner of the cabin. Years of neglect were conspicuous in the many tendrils of spider webs surrounding it and an uncharacteristically thick layer of dust in the otherwise clean room. Fighting off the besieging feeling of nostalgia, Liam slowly walked towards the framed photo, lifted it to his face, and quietly blew off the pestering dust and webs to reveal three smiling individuals; a handsome man holding his pregnant wife, and a male child that was no more than two years old standing between them. He stood there for what felt like years, his facial expression equivalent to that of a lost child, before he placed the picture back onto the side table—this time leaving it upright. As he exited the cabin, he failed to notice a thin sheet of parchment sticking out from the backside of the frame, his mind preoccupied with the influx of memories he attempted to suppress for years. **[1] **

His distraction clouded his common sense and before he knew it, he was being jerked backward by his brother prior to almost falling off the side of the ship. Liam then shook his head and shot his brother a sheepish smile in an attempt to hide what had been pestering his mind for the past few minutes. Unbeknownst to Liam, Killian was blessed with the ability to read people as if they were mere books. Therefore, seeing his normally attentive brother so distracted while on the ship caught his attention. Something was troubling him, and Killian took that moment to question him.

"Are you alright?" He asked, concern filling his voice as he helped his brother remain steady. After what happened earlier during their conversation, he was overly-cautious of how his brother's is currently faring.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?" Liam replied nonchalantly in hopes of warding off Killian's worries. His response, however, was deemed insufficient by said brother and Killian continued.

"Oh really?" He stepped back and crossed his arm as if he was an annoyed parent reprimanding their child. "So, brother, do explain how you almost fell off the ship whilst completely awake and sober?"

Before Liam had time to scramble for a satisfactory answer, a loud, feminine voice called out for them. Both brothers turned their attention to an ornate carriage strapped onto a large, white horse on the side of the street by the docks where three persons sat; two female and one male. The older of the two let out a breath of utter relief and ambled to the trio, Killian not far behind.

"Hello, my dear." Liam greeted, reaching up to place a chaste peck to his fiancée's cheek. Julianna, Josephine, and William merely smiled and greeted the men with a polite "Good evening." Julianna was dressed in a beautiful, cerulean silk gown with ecru and gold embellishments along its sleeves, hem, and bodice. Her normally curly hairstyle was pulled into a tight French twist with several strands framing her naturally sweet face. Josephine's hair was made in a similar manner, with an addition of a large, crystal comb tucked into the folds of her hair. Her gown was strikingly akin to the dress she wore the day before, with the exception of the color being chartreuse. William took on a more conservative appearance, his color scheme a complementing navy to his wife and daughter's vibrant attires.

"Don't you all look splendid," Liam complemented earnestly, earning a grateful smile from Josephine who, at that moment halted her incessant fussing of her gown and hair.

"And you two as well," replied Julianna, nodding at both brothers in approval. She and her father helped Liam into their cottage and seated contentedly across the women and next to William; propriety before comfort. **[2]**

"I shall see you all tonight," Killian announced, stepping backwards to avoid the large wheels of the carriage. He had chosen to walk rather than ride with the Henderson's for two reasons. One, the carriage could only hold four passengers, and two, it would give him time to clear his befuddled mind.

He waved to his brother and the Henderson's as they traveled down the cobblestone road. Looking at the sun's position in the now darkening sky, Killian guessed he had about half an hour prior to the beginning of the ball. With that knowledge he went on his way, taking an alternative route to the palace than what his brother had taken.

He stuffed his clenched hands into his trouser pockets—no longer suppressing the gradually growing scowl—his mind wandering to him and his brother's argument earlier that day.

_Killian was seated lazily in the cabin, his ice-blue eyes perusing the engrossing novel given to him from one of the crewmates as a way to the pass time. He was never fond of magic—the many problems that seemed to come attached to its use were far too absurd—but the way the novel had introduced an alternative method to its use had caught his full and undivided attention. He was so enraptured by the sea of words on the bonded papers of parchment that he failed to notice his brother vainly attempt to gain his attention until the novel was plucked from his very hands. Killian merely groaned and allowed his shoulders to unceremoniously slump forward._

"_We need to talk." Liam said sternly, placing the book on the side table of his bed. Killian sat up almost instantaneously, noticing the tightness in his brother's voice. He never spoke in such a manner unless it was imperative to their well-beings and interests._

"…_Go on…" Killian replied, testing the water to see just how serious the subject of the matter was. _

_A sigh escaped Liam's mouth before he continued, his mind searched to find a simpler way to convey his uncertainties to his brother. _

"_I…I'm worried." _

_Killian snorted, his face showing more relief than he was actually feeling. "What else is new?" _

_Liam shot him a look, but nevertheless continued. "This is different… I'm worried about you." He kept his eyes trained on his brother and hoped that what he would say next would not agitate him so much as it did him. "I had a dream—no, nightmare last night." _

_Killian bristled at the mention of a nightmare. He anxiously replied," And…?" _

"_The nightmare itself was a nebulous haze that consisted of random visions. Some were memories, others things I have never seen before. The nightmare remained that way until I suddenly ended up in a peculiar island. I wandered about, not knowing what to do other than to call out to anyone. It was all rather confusing. I was very much lost when I stumbled upon two figures; one lied on the ground, unmoving, almost lifeless and the other hunched over the former." Liam paused and noted the confused look on his brother's face. Under normal circumstances, he would have relentlessly teased him regarding his present look, but his usual jubilant attitude was gone for the time being._

"_Did you see who th-"_

"_Yes and no." Liam cut his brother off, an uneasy feeling beginning to grow inside of him. "The one holding the other person… was you." _**[3] **

"_What?" Killian responded confusion and concern now his primary emotions. "What about the other person?"_

"_I only saw you. I was so distracted that I didn't even notice if the person on the ground was male or female." Liam painfully bit the inside of his cheek to avoid showing his brother any sign that he was lying. He __**had**__ seen who the other person was. It was most definitely male, and had the face of someone he knew his entire life. It was the face he saw every day and night and every time he looked at a mirror. _

_If others had heard about Liam's dream, they would have brushed off any traces of worry. Dreams and nightmares were believed to be merely figments of one's imagination conjured up whilst slumber. But the Jones brothers could not have such a luxury. In the past whenever Liam had nightmares—which was an extremely rare occasion—the events that occurred within that nightmare would eventually come to pass. He had nightmares regarding the birth of his brother and death of his mother. At that time, the only person he could mention the problem to was his father, but the said individual simply disregarded the nightmare and Liam's pleas. _

_The next nightmare was about the kidnapping of their neighbor's, the Caldwell's, five-year-old son, Charlie. The brothers were close friends with Charlie, themselves only being six and three respectively. Liam had spoken to Charlie and his parents on the subject of the dream. It had, unfortunately, resulted in a sobbing Charlie, an apprehensive mother and an irritated father. Once their father caught wind of their supposedly foolish antics, he had yelled at them for what seemed like hours. In a fortnight however, a loud commotion could be heard from the house next to the Jones'._**[4]**_ The trio woke up just in time to see a horseman ride away, in his arms a large, blanketed bundle. They then saw a man vainly attempt to run after them, and a woman that wept at the doorstep of their home. It was then that their father turned to Liam and demanded him to never breathe a word of these nightmares to anyone else—not a word was to leave their household. If anyone had known of the Jones' prior knowledge of the kidnapping, many could easily assume that they were the perpetrators. Luckily for the Jones, the Caldwell's were so distraught after the unfortunate event that they had forgotten about Liam's foreshadowing._

_The last nightmare that Liam had years ago predicted their abandonment. Liam had woken up in cold sweat, screaming for their father to stay. His distraught cries had awoken Killian and he soon tried to calm his brother down before their father had the chance to rouse and scold them. They sat on Liam's bed for several minutes, huddled together under the thin cotton blankets. It was when Liam finally gained control of his emotions that he finally told his younger brother of the cause of his cries. Both brothers held each other that night, comforting one another as they cried themselves to sleep. When they woke up, their house was unusually silent. They slowly walked into their parent's room, not wanting to wake their father up, only to find it completely demolished. The pillows were slit open and picture frames were thrown and piled at one side of the room. Feathers, broken glass, and other debris littered the ground. However, the one thing that the boys were looking for the most was absent; their father had left while they were sleeping._

_Now whenever Liam had nightmares, the brothers knew they were not to be taken lightly. _

"_What should we do?" Killian asked._

_Liam had pondered about how to handle this situation. What he had said next took his brother aback._

"…_I want you to…find someone you can be with…preferably a wife…Just in case." _

_Killian stared back at him in bewilderment. "But you don't even know if it is going to be you!" _

"_And what if it is?" Liam shot back. "What will happen to you if it is me?!"_

"_I won't let that happe-!"_

"_I am the only one you have left!"_

"…"

_Both brothers were now standing in front of one another, anger conspicuous in each of their faces and voices, that is until Liam muttered, "I can never let you go through what happened with father again."_

_Once those words reached Killian's ears, his anger faltered considerably. Between the both of them, it was he that took their father's abrupt departure the worst. He kept a courageous face and hadn't cried the first few days and nights. It wasn't until the sixth night did the stubborn five-year-old finally snap. He had wept in his brother's arms the majority of the night, similar to what had happened the morning of the grim revelation. _

_Killian searched his brother's eyes and saw a mixture of misery and dread; his eyes almost begging him to at least attempt to find a new friend. Making a face, muttering a quick "fine" and grabbing his book, he left to find a more suitable area to read. _

"Good evening, Lieutenant." The unexpected greeting jostled Killian from his thoughts. He lifted his head and, with a smile, greeted the other guests by the entrance. He had been so besieged by his unsettling thoughts that he had not noticed his arrival at the palace. After bowing at several other guests, he made his way inside in search of his brother.

Upon entering, however, he could not help but admire the grandeur of the interior of the palace with the addition of refined and elegant décor. A long, fine carpet was laid out throughout the length of the grand corridor, leading to the baroque ballroom. Sets of gold and diamond encrusted candelabras were situated on every Greek-inspired column and two immense and luxurious staircases were positioned on both sides of the corridor. White French windows along the walls permitted the guests to view the vast and gorgeous royal gardens filled with an array of flora and fauna. **[5]**

The ballroom was dressed in a similar manner, along with several crystal chandeliers that held tiers of cream-colored candles and a perfectly polished marble floor. The ceiling had been painted to depict the many shades the clouds and sky acquire during a sunset. Hues of orange, yellow, pink, purple, blue, and white were expertly rendered to appear almost real. The lights of the room bounced off of all the sides of the room and made the clouds appear as if they were truly moving across the sky.

"Killian!"

The said young lad turned about the room to find who had call upon his attention. Once he had spotted his brother waving his hands in a frantic manner, he swiftly made his way to him.

"Glad to see you made it in one piece." Liam welcomed with a smile. The Henderson's greeted once more with a simple nod of acknowledgement.

"Must you tease me so?" Killian huffed.

"Yes"

With that response, Killian made to leave his brother and party until he was stopped by his brother for the second time that day. "Have you seen or met anyone that has keened your interests?" He replied with a half-hearted shrug and ambled back into the growing crowd before his brother could seize the opportunity to interrogate him once more.

The celebrations lasted well into the night. With the arrival of all, if not most of the guests, King Charming and Queen Snow made their grand entrance and welcomed everyone. Applause and other expressions of happiness could be heard as the royal couple walked about the grand room. After the carefully selected and delectable meals were consumed, the dancing commenced. During the first dance shared by the king and queen, everyone remained silent and admired the perfect couple before them. The dimmed candlelight illuminated their smiling faces and elegant attires. The stirring sounds of violins and cellos harmonized with the soft presses of piano keys, moving the crowd to tears.

The dances that followed suit were not deemed as graceful and beautiful as the first dance, due to the fact that many of the dances were created by intoxicated visitors not completely aware of what exactly they were doing.

Those who danced spent the night skipping about and enjoying their partner's company. Those that remained seated amongst the other guests enjoyed seeing the mass of bodies jump and glide across the room in unison and perfect synchronization. The accompanying music and required instruments differed from each dance and tempos and rhythms ranged from impossibly fast to heart-wrenchingly slow.

Throughout the night, Killian had danced with more women than he could count and some that even surpassed his years. But, being the gentleman that he was, agreed to each request regardless of whether they be agreeable or not. None, however, has successfully fulfilled his image of a wife.

It was around midnight when he finally rewarded himself a well-deserved break and pulled himself away from the crowds. He walked into the side balcony overlooking the royal gardens. The cool, summer breeze caused him to sigh in contentment as his body slowed his beating heart. His eyes wandered across the multitude of plants and stopped at the center of the gardens. There, stood a magnificent white fountain. The illuminating rays of the moon created an illusion of dancing crystals on the water's surface, and emphasized the beauty of the sculpted swan that sat atop the fountain. Killian could not help but admire the craftsmanship of it; the smooth, elegant curve of the swan's neck down to the miniscule details of each individual feather. He stayed there for several more minutes in order to allow his body to recuperate from all of the dancing.

As he made his way inside he realized just how fatigued he was and, with no desire to deny a woman a dance, swiftly made his way out of the ballroom and into the vacant corridor. With the lack of people, the hallway seemed nearly three times larger than how it had appeared earlier in the evening.

Knowing that Snow and Charming wouldn't mind, he took his time of solitary to wander and roam throughout the halls of the castle. He and his brother had, after all, grown up here. He could almost see a younger version of him and Liam running down the halls, their childish giggles filling the silent rooms. Walking up and down winding staircases and long corridors, Killian felt like a child once more. He would often stop and peek into one of the copious rooms after knocking to see what is hidden behind the long planks of wood.

He was just about to shuffle around another corner when he was halted almost instantaneously by the sound of singing. He walked towards the wall and pressed his ear against the cold tiles. Closing his eyes, he strained to hear more of the beautiful voice. It was very faint, almost as if someone were merely whispering. He could not decipher the exact words that were sung, but the melody itself was enough to enchant his very being.

The tune and voice painfully reminded him of his mother. Though he doesn't have recollections of her, he was often told by his brother how their mother would always sing to him while he was still nestled safely in her womb.

With his ear still pushed against the wall, Killian walked in the direction he had come from. As he traversed down the corridor, he listened as the volume of the singing increased the more he walked. His mind and body were so entranced by the voice that he had not notice the immense tapestry until he had run into it. His eyes opened momentarily at the obstruction before him.

"Bloody thing," he muttered, eyeing the woven masterpiece. As he stepped away from the wall to evaluate the purpose of such décor, the singing began to fade. Killian felt his ears twitch at the lack of sound and, after checking the halls of any other persons, ducked behind the tapestry in efforts of hearing the exquisite melody once more. Unfortunately, his efforts were in vain and he was only met with an all too familiar brick wall. Sighing in surrender, he ran his hand along the wall and made his way out from behind the tapestry. However, his hand fell upon a section of the wall that felt different from the rest. The subtle change in surfaces caused Killian to whip his head and eyes in the direction where his hand lied. If one were not looking carefully, they would not have noticed a change in the appearance of the wall, but Killian saw how a row of bricks buckled underneath his palm. Using both hands, he applied more pressure and suddenly the bricks shifted backwards and created a sort of doorway.

"A hidden passage…" he said in awe as he took a cautious step forward. When he and Liam worked as servants during their adolescent years, they were told of hidden passageways that existed all throughout the castle.

His boots created an echoing clicking noise as he slowly slipped through the makeshift doorway and into a fairly large room. The walls were painted into a soothing baby blue and the floor a darker shade of cerulean with a tiled design in white at the center of the room. A cherry wood, four-post bed with a white canopy and bedspread sat in one side of the room, along side a similarly fashioned vanity, chaise lounge, and table. On the other side sat a tall, wooden wardrobe, an antique writing desk and a multitude of feather quills and parchment. From where he stood, he could see parchments of different sizes hanging above the desk, all of which displaying skillfully drawn individuals, as well as other objects and creatures.

"Why would this room be hidden? It is no different than the other rooms within the palace," he wondered aloud. He continued to take a gander at his surroundings, unsure of how to handle such a situation, until he realized the impropriety of his being in another's room without permission. Suppressing his embarrassment and growing blush, he swiftly walked towards the entrance of the room. But, before he could slip through the passageway and forget about what he had just witnessed, the lovely singing from earlier began again. Killian froze; the singing, now louder than before, now came from behind the wooden wardrobe. **[6]**

Chewing his bottom lip absentmindedly, he considered his options. He would either get caught before he can even meet this elusive singer or, if fate were on his side tonight, he would be able to meet the owner of the hypnotizing voice. In the end, his desires prevailed and soon he was nearly sprinting towards the wardrobe. Prying the doors open, he was met with an empty void; not a single piece of attire was held inside.

"Strange…" He mumbled, leaning forward to hear more of the woman's singing. He was sure that he was getting closer due to his ability to now hear fragments of the song.

"_Winter has come for me…can't carry on…"_

With determination as his main source of motivation, Killian stepped towards the side of the wardrobe and gradually began to push it. The wardrobe did not weigh as much as he had thought it would have; his mind now understanding the purpose of the lack of clothing.

"…_The chains to my life are strong…but soon they'll be gone…"_

Once he successfully moved the wardrobe away, he was able to fully gaze upon a misshapen, iron gate before him. The metal was bended in unattractive angles and overlapped one other into a tangled clutter.

"What the bloody hell is that?" Killian said his words laced with confusion. He moved forward in an attempt to see through the iron arms of the gate. He was able to see the first few feet clearly by the light of the room, but as the distance gradually increased, the amount he was able to see decreased. He then attempted to open the gate and after many unsuccessful tries of pushing and pulling, ended with the conclusion that the gate was enchanted with a sort of protection spell. Luckily for him, the book that he had been reading earlier held a chapter on protection spells and how to break them. Every protection spell can be momentarily broken when a sort of trigger word is spoken. Now the only challenge Killian faced was finding out exactly what that word was.

"…_I'll spread my wings one more time…"_

He tried a multitude of words ranging from "king" and "queen" to arbitrary objects such as "spoon" and "curtain". With every word that he said, he stared at the peculiar gate in hopes of witnessing a sort of response to his words. He was just about to give up when suddenly he conjured up an idea. Taking three steps back, he observed the gate at different heights. Startlingly, the more he bent his knees, the more he saw an image beginning to form by the warped iron bars. He was just about Queen Snow's height when he saw that the deformed gate was a sort of illusion. When viewed at a certain distance and height, the iron bars formed a sort of animal. Thinking back to the magnificent fountain at the royal gardens and hung tapestry right outside the door, they all displayed the same animal.

"Swan"

As soon as the words tumbled from his lips, the gate pulled itself open to reveal yet another long corridor. After a quick whispered "yes" in victory, Killian descended into the dark hallway. The wall and floor were made from bricks and provided miniscule lighting resulting in Killian having to use his hands to navigate through the tunnel. His ears picked up the singing once more and he quickened his pace considerably. He had been walking for no more than five minutes, when he came upon another gate and doorway. Luckily for him, they were not enchanted and he merely had to muster enough energy to push.

He quietly pushed open the iron gate and took a gander at the array of colorful flora in the ceiling-less room. His boots produced a soft crunching sound as he ambled forward. The unnaturally colored foliage was illuminated by the rays of the full moon and increased their beauty tenfold. **[7]** Twisting vines ran up the bricked walls and disappeared within the shadows of the room. Crowds of fireflies dance about the strangely bewitching garden.

His senses were so besieged and enraptured by the captivating room that he had not noticed that the singing had stopped and the room's lone occupant now stood silent by the crystalline pond. His eyes wandered to every crevice of the room, taking in the calming glow that each plant produced, until his eyes landed on the young woman standing before him. Her crimson gown was wrapped gracefully around her body and billowed out in a mass of ruffled fabric. Gold embellishments were sewed onto the bodice and shoulders and the sleeves were a diaphanous fabric of a similar color. Her curly, golden locks were pulled to one side and tied together with a thin, gold ribbon and her eyes, which were a striking emerald color, caused Killian's heart to skip a beat. This woman before him was unlike any he has seen before and he was very well determined to meet her.

Stepping forward, he held out his hand in greeting and opened his mouth to address the beautiful woman. What he had not expected, was to see and feel a small dagger dash right over his shoulder and embed itself into the trunk of an imposing tree behind him.

"Take one more step and I'll be sure not to miss."

* * *

**Notes:**

**[1]. Keep this in mind as well, it'll be brought up later on.**

**[2]. As you can see, Pride & Prejudice has really influence the outcome of this chapter. Haha**

**[3]. Reference to the episode "Good Form" (3x05) and maybe a sequel? _Maybe_ : **

**[4]. Fortnight- two weeks**

**[5]. Flora and Fauna- Plants and animals. I assumed that Snow, being herself, would have cute little woodland creatures in her gardens, right?**

**[6]. Those of you who thought about Narnia when you read that part, high five. You're awesome.**

**[7]. Yes the plants in the hidden garden are indeed glowing. If you would like a visual, think of the glowing plants from the movie "Avatar".**

**Well that's it with this chapter. Haha, I keep on stopping with a cliffhanger. Sorry 'bout that guys. :3 Please review and tell me what you thought. Your feedback is crucial in helping me determine how well I'm writing. Did you find it boring, funny, silly, nice, etc? **

**Thanks for reading and see you all in the next chapter! :D**


End file.
